The Boy Next Door
by Lexy Darling610
Summary: Selena just had to move in with her Brother Thomas that she knew nothing about. But what will happen when she meets The Boy Next Door? Nelena and alittle Jemi
1. Chapter 1

OK this is like my first FanFiction so im not saying its going to be super good but i hope you like it and if i get alot of good thing said then i will make more =]

p.s. The Thomas im talking about is the one from Varsity Fanclub if you dont no them there really good so you should look them up

_**_________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**chapter 1**_

What would you do if the only person that Loved you the only person that cared about you. Was gone. Forever. More importantly what if that person was your mom. Well thats kinda whats happening to me. You see my mother was killed in a car crash. Just 2 days ago. I don't even no where I am going to stay.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"I said your staying with your brother, Thomas" The lady on the phone said. She was the only telling me where I was going to live the rest of my life.

"I have a brother?!" I asked.

"Yes your mother never told you?"

"No!"

"Well I think he moved out when you were just little."

"oh"

"Yes so you will be flying to Las Angles in the morning"

"Okay thank you goodbye"

I hung up the phone. I stood there for 5 minutes. How could I have a brother. How could my mom not tell me? Well the only thing I no for sure right now is I have a brother and I am going to be living with him.

I got off the plane. I didn't know where to go what to do . So I walked around for some time it felt like forever. I looked around I bet I looked like a lost kid in the middle of the store looking for there mom. Then. I saw a guy with long brown hair , wearing a whit shirt and skinny jeans Holding I sign that say **'SELENA'** in big black letters. I walked up to him and he look at me with his eyes big.

"Hi are you Selena?" He asked in a very soft beautiful voice.

"Yes" I said almost to soft to hear

"Okay then that means your my sister" He smiled "Hi I am Thomas"

"Hi"

"Here I will take your bags" He took two of my big bag. Full of pretty much all Converses and Skinny jeans.

"Thanks"

We went to the car. He put the bags in the back and opened the door for me. I got in.

"So how old r u?" He asked eyes on the rode.

"16"

"So I am going to have a 16 year old living with me this is going to be fun." I could tell me was trying to make we fell welcomed. The weird thing about it was I kinda did. For some reason I was really comfortable. There was something about him. He looked really young maybe 20 something. He seemed really cool and I liked his clothes.

"Okay were here!" Thomas said pulling up to a huge white house

"This is going to be my home?"

"Yeah" He said through his laugh

He took my bags from the back on his car. Then opened the door to the big house. I walked in speechless just the thought of my leaving here was crazy and unreal. When you walk in there was a living room with the most beautiful fireplace I was ever seen in my 16 year of living. The house has big high ceilings and huge stair way.

"Oh my gosh" and that was all I could say when I walked in

"Like it?" Thomas asked walking in with a bag in each hand

"Like it? Its amazing"

"Thats good to hear. So do you want to see your room?"

"Yes!" I said jumping up and down Thomas just laughed and walked up the stairs

he opened the door to my room. This room was about three times bigger then my other one back in Texas. It was like my dream room. Even is the walls were a boring white, and even if it was empty.

"I didn't want to do anything to it , Because I didn't no what u liked"

"Thats okay"

"Well I was thinking when your ready today we can go get some paint and a new bed set and stuff to put in your room if you would like."

"That would be great. Can we go now?"

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat first?"

"No I am fine"

"Okay if you want lets room" Thomas said in a really excited kind of voice

We both ran down the stairs. Thomas was like a best friend or something he was just so chill. And well in a weird way I was just like him.

We went to the store and I got a lot of paint. Thomas said he will help me. I got blue, red, green, orange, purple, and black. He got this really cool idea that we can just keep the wall white and splatter the walls different colors. I agreed. We also got a lot of other stuff for my room. He said that he could just get some people to put my computer desk and stuff in my room after we paint. Then we got back in the car to head home.

"Now I am getting kinda hungry" I said

"Okay lets go eat. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care"

"Tacos it is"

"I love tacos!"

"Me to" He said turning the car around

We got are food and sat down to eat.

"So why didn't mom tell me I had a brother?" I asked biting into the taco.

"Well I moved away because I wanted to get a job with music and singing an-"

I cut him off "You sing?"

"Yeah." He just acted like it was nothing and went on with the story I was okay with that "Well mom didn't like it so. She didn't want you growing up around me trying to become famous and stuff. I never knew why she hated it so much. But she told me that she will just tell you when you were older , and I guess she never did."

"Wow. So hows singing going for you"

"Well I mite get in this new band called Varsity Fanclub"

"Mite?"

"Yeah there going to call me soon and tell me"

"Oh"

After talking about my old school and friends. We walked out and rode home. Then we went to my room and got started to paint.

"This is so much fun" I said throwing paint at the walls

"I no" Thomas said laughing. We were almost done we just hang one more wall left

"This is the last one"

"Yeah. Hey lets make is special "

"How?"

He ran out of the room and came back with two little paint brushes in both hands. I looked at him confused. He dipped one in the blue and started writing something on the wall. After the first letter was done I knew he was writing me name. He wrote it so pretty and perfectly. He finished .

"So?"

"That looks great" I said Smiling really big

"Here" He handed my a paint brush "Put whatever you want on it"

I took that paint brush and started to draw red stars and smiley faces around it.

"Done" I said putting down the brush

"Alright it looks good" he clapped "Well i am going to call the moving guys and the decorator?

"Decorator?"

"Yeah she is going to tell them were to put your stuff. She is great you will love it trust me"

"Okay cool"

"Why don't you go look at the rest of the house"

"Okay"

I walked around the house just as beautiful as the rest. I walked to the back yard. It was amazing the grass was even great and there was a swimging pool. All I could say to myself was

_I think im going to like it here_

**_like it?_**

**_well tell me what you think and i hope there will be more _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up from my first night at my new house. I got up and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Where Thomas was cooking it smelt really good.

"Yumm smells good." I said walking in the room.

"Good morning. Want some pancakes?" Tomas asked with a big smile on his face.

"Yes please!" I said sitting down at the table.

"Okay one or two?"

"Two I am really hungry."

He gave me my pancakes. He got a plate for him self and sat down across from me.

"Sleep good?" Thomas asked.

"Very I love my new bed."

"Thats good and do you like your new room?"

"Love that to."

"So what are you going to do today?"

"I think I am going to swim for a little."

"Okay well have fun. I need to go meet the band. Oh did I tell you I made it!?"

"You did thats great!"

"Yeah I no but, the bad part is I don't think I am going to be home as much as I want to."

"Thats fine I can stay here I will be okay"

"Alright well I have to go"

"Bye"

"Bye see you later"

He got up put his plat in the sink got his keys and was out the door. I did the same put my plate in the sink and ran up stairs. I put my favorite zebra print swim suit on and went to the pool. I put my feet in and got my favorite book _Twilight._ Then I heard some one yell.

"LOOK OUT!!"

Then a baseball fell in the pool. The water splashed all over me and my book.

"Hey watch where your throwing that!" I yelled as I got up to my feet.

When I got up I saw a guy running over. He was in swim shorts and no shirt. He had long curly beautiful brown hair. It looked like he was running from next door. Then he was standing right in front of me.

"Hey sorry me and my brothers are playing baseball. " He said smiling

"Its okay just try not to get it in the pool next time."

"Will do. I haven't seen you here before are you like Thomas' cousin for something?"

"Try again. I am his sister. I am living with him now."

"Then I guess were going to be seeing each other a lot."

"I guess so." I smiled bitting my lip. He smiled back.

"My name is Nick by the way."

"Selena."

"Okay then I will see you later Selena."

"Okay"

He walked back and then turned around and left. So I sat back down took my book. After two pages I looked over at Nick house he looked at my and smiled I just laughed. I could see Two other guys with him one look a lot older then Nick and one looked maybe almost the same age as Nick. The older looking one have curly hair just like Nicks . The other one had long strait hair brown like Nick and the other guy. All of the were really cute but there was something about Nick that was different. More different then any guy I ever met before. It kinda scared me but after a wile Nick went in side I did to. I went to my room and got dressed. I decided to go on a walk. I don't know why I did maybe it was just because I got to pass Nicks house. I got my iPod and left.

I walked out the door. I walked past Nicks house and looked at it fast. Then in heard a window open. I turned.

"So we are going to see a lot of each other" He called out his window smiling.

"I was just taking a walk."

"Can I come."

"Sure I guess" I tried not to sound to excited about him coming along.

"Be right there" After like two minutes he was coming out his door.

"Hi" I said

"Hi"

We starting walking along the street.

"So why did you move?" Nick asked

"Well...My mom died so I had to come live with my brother." I think he could tell the sadness in my voice

"I am sorry."

"Its fine."

"So do you like it here?"

"Yeah my brothers really nice to me and my new room is great."

"Do you have any friends here?"

"No, I don't know any one."

"Well now you know one person."

"Yeah. So you have bothers?"

"Yeah three Kevin Joe and Frankie."

"How old are they?"

"Kevin is 21 Joe is 19 and Frankie is 8."

"Thats cool."

"Yeah. Joe has a really cool girlfriend you should meet her I think you to would get along."

"Yeah that would be nice to have a girl to talk to. Whats her name?"

"Demi she is really funny and nice."

"Yeah I would love to meet her."

"You should come to the park with us tomorrow."

"Okay sounds good." I said. Then he stopped walking. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"Isn't this your house." I turned and saw my house right in front of me.

"Oh right yeah." I said looking down embarrass.

"So see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah bye." I smiled and we hugged and I went in the house. I ran to my room turned up my music and jumped on my bed. Nick made me fell so good in side and so. Happy.

**Like it?**

**Review and there will be more were that came from!**

**=D**


	3. Guess What!:

Hello readers I know its been forever!, but I just kind of got out it and i'm sorry when I saw my story and how it was getting more reviews I knew I had to keep writing. So if all of you still want more please review so I know there are some people in. Just give me a little time I need to get back into the story I will try and work as fast as I can. It mite not be what I did want the story to be like but I hope its even better there mite be some new stuff going on. Its still going to be a Nelena and Jemi story, don't worry about that. So I hope you guys stick around for more. And thank you so much :)!

- Love, Lexy :)


	4. Chapter 3!

**I couldn't wait any longer to put it up!**

**Plese tell me what you think :)**

**So here you do Chapeter 3!!**

- Lexy.

After I got tired of jumping on my bed like a crazy person, I went down stairs to the kitchen. I got some juice and sat down to watch t.v. Before I could get one show in Thomas walked in the door. A tall blond hair guy walked in after him, he had a hoodie and shades on.

"Hey Selena, how was your day?" Thomas said sitting on the other couch, the guy that was with him did as well.

"Good, the pool was great and I meat the family that lives next door, well one of them." I said thinking about the time I spent with Nick.

"Oh the Jonas'?"

"Yeah, Nick and I went for a walk. He asked if I could go to the park with him and his brother tomorrow, if thats okay with you?"

"Yeah thats awesome, im happy your meeting new people. Speaking of new people, Selena this is Drew he is in the band with me." Thomas said as he playfully hit Drew.

"Hey" He said after he hit Thomas back.

"Hi." I answered, with a wave.

"Well me and Drew are going to go get something to eat, want to come?" Thomas asked getting up.

"No i'm fine I think I will just stay here." I didn't really want to go anywhere and I thought I mite just leave Thomas and Drew to some guy time. Plus I wanted to stay at home. In my new home.

Once the guy left I went to my room. I still had some things to unpack. I went threw one of most important bags I had it had a lot of my mothers stuff in it. I took everything out one by one putting it where it needs to go. Before I did that I had to look at it ten times. I had my mom's favorite blanket, I picked it up and smelled it. Her sent was still on it, you could smell her hair and perfume.

We would have a movie night every week together and we would sit on are little love seat and we would always have to cover up with that blanket. Thinking of all this I couldn't help but cry I couldn't hold back the tears.

I was so raped up in my new life I felt like I forgot what was most important, my mother.

I took the blanket and fell on my bed, even if it wasn't late I was so worn out from crying I fell asleep.

I woke up and it was still light out side, maybe I didn't even sleep that long. So I tried looking for Thomas. He was on the couch eating a blow of cereal.

"What time is it." I asked my eyes still half closed and my hair a mess.

"Its nine in the morning. You were sleeping when I got home around eight, I thought I would let you sleep."

"Oh well thanks."

"Welcome, why were you asleep so early anyways?

"I guess I was just really tired." I went and sat down next to him he was watching some stupid show, that I guess was funny to him. But then he turned it off. I looked at him confused.

"Why haven't you even tried to talk about mom yet, I know your sad so am I but maybe we should talk about it?"

"I don't know-" I stopped.

"Look I know its hard Selena, I loved her as much as you did even if I didn't get to see her as much as I wanted to. And I know its weird just finding out you have a brother and I bet your in shock. I just want to know your okay and if you want im here to talk."He said looking at me with a hopeful look on his face.

"You wanna see something?" I asked with out even thinking about what I was doing.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked. I took him up to my room where I had all the stuff out I gathered it all and put it out on my bed. Everything that had anything to do with her

"Come here." I sat on my bed. Thomas came and made room.

"Whats all this stuff?"

"Its everything I have that has to do with mom." I said in a low voice. Thomas took a picture I had that we took on my thirded birthday, he look at it carefully. Like he was studding it. That was one of my favorite pictures.

"Shes beautiful." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I know." I said about to cry my self. We sat there for hours looking at everything I had, and he would listen to all the story's that went with it. Thomas even went to get some things and I listened. He had a great childhood just like me. He talked about how mom would sing to him. And how she would always listen to him when he would sing. She would watch every dance move and anything Thomas wanted to show her. Thomas told me about how he wanted to sing so bad, but it was hard leaving are mom. He knew she would still love him no matter what he did, thats why he came. He told my how disappointed he was when mom told him she didn't want him around me. And how happy he was that he gets to know me now. So was I.

"Want to go watch a movie?" Thomas asked after we were done.

"Yeah!" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. We both got up and headed to the living room, but before I could leave the room I ran back to my bed and grabbed the blanket.

**REVIEW!**

**Haha im so happy i got this up to thank you guys so much.**

**Don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here you go Chapeter 4,**

**im not so sure what im gonna do for the next chapter so i dont know if i will update as fast,**

**But i will try i have been staying up late to think of ideas so i hope it worth it.**

I woke up on the couch with Thomas on the other side not to mention his feet in my face, but that didn't matter because I could really feel that he was my brother. I tried to get up with out waking him, but it didn't go so well. He moved around and made a number of odd sounds till his eyes opened.

"Man how many movies did we watch?" Thomas asked rubbing his eyes, still sounding half asleep.

"I don't know like three maybe." I answered laughing. "Do you want some eggs?"

"Oh Selena you don't have-" I cut him off.

"No I want to." I said already going to the kitchen. I set the table and put out cups of juice. "Thomas! Eggs are done!" I screamed. He ran down, and sat at the table.

"This is great Sel, thanks." He said digging into the plate.

"No problem." I sat down next to him.

"So your going to the park today with Nick?"

"Yeah I should get ready soon." I said almost done with my plate.

"Okay but I don't want you gone to long."

"Okay I won't be. Thank you." I said running up to get ready. I tried oh ten different outfits till I found the perfect one. I looked out my window and saw Nick walking up the drive way, so I ran down as fast as I could to the door. Almost tripping. There was a knock at the door and that was enough to get my heart racing. I opened the door and there he was at my door step, Nick Jonas. With a big smile on his face that put one on mine too.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked holding his hang out for me to take. I nodded.

"Yes." I said trying to get the words out, I took his hand and he lead me to the car. He opened the door I smiled to thank him, once in the car Demi and Joe turned to look at me.

"This is Joe my brother and his girlfriend Demi." They smiled as nick said there name and added a wave. Demi was beautiful. And it was expedited Joe would have a girl like that he was very cute himself.

"Hi." I said back.

"So are you all settled in?" Nick asked. Demi and Joe were busy fighting over who was getting the swing first. Even tho they were fighting you could tell they love each other. There hands were held together wile he drove.

"Yeah I just unpacked my last bag."

" I can't believe Thomas never told me about you, I wish he had." Nick smiled, I couldn't help but see how his brown eyes glowed when he smiled. It was amazing.

"Yeah well its kind of... complicated." I answered not knowing what I should said I didn't want to say to much.

"Maybe you could tell me another time. When theres not people arguing about swings!" Nick said the last part loud so Joe and Demi could hear.

"Sorry" Demi said in a low voice. "But really Nick, tell him lady's go first!" Demi said pushing Joe playfully.

"Joe like Demi said lady's always go first. Deal with it!" Nick yelled at Joe, I tried to hold back a laugh, but it came out anyway.

"Fine! But I get the slide!" He said making a face to Demi. We got to the park ad it was beautiful it was pretty much just a lot of green grass and trees. And the swings and slide Demi and Joe couldn't stop talking about. But then I could see not to far away was a lake and benches and stuff like that. There was flowers around it and the sun hit it just right.

"Swings!!" Joe said running out with Demi running after him. Nick went to the trunk of the car to get something I didn't fallow I was to busy still looking at everything. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out but it wasn't to hot were you couldn't stay out long. Nick came back with a guitar in his hands.

"You play?" I asked getting up from the car.

"Yeah I wrote a song I thought you mite like to hear."

"Yeah I would love to!" Nick took my hand, and it seemed like we were headed to the lake.

"Like it?" Nick asked.

"I love it, its beautiful." I said with a big smile on my face.

"_Your_ beautiful." Nick said. I bit my lip not knowing what to say.

"Thank you." We were at the lake and Nick sat down on one of the benches with me next to him. He put down the guitar.

"So is it okay to talk about it now?" he asked. I know what he was talking about I just didn't really wanna talk about my mom at that moment. It was perfect I didn't want to start crying or anything like that I just didn't want to ruin it.

"About what?" I asked acting like I had know Idea what he was saying.

"About Thomas and what happened to your mom. We don't have to, I could just play you my song if your not comfortable with it." I don't know what to do maybe I should just tell him and get it over with , but with Demi and Joe being just a walk away I didn't want them to see me like that. Nick was different I feel like I could cry around him and It wouldn't make it any different then crying to a close friend or my mom. But not here not now.

**I hope you like it,**

**REVIEW! please.**

**oh and on my page can your vote in the poll for what story to do next i kind of wanna do another one**

**-Lexy**


	6. Chapter 5

"Um, maybe later. I would love to hear your song." I said trying to put on a happy face.

"Okay well here we go." Nick said then started playing. His guitar was amazing but when he opened his mouth and started to sing.

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Every thing's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
I'm Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear..

He finished the song and I was speechless, Nicks voice was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard in my life.

"That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard." I said. Nick took my hand, and smiled sweetly wile looking me in my eyes.

"Written for the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." I could just sit there and think who could be so lucky and beautiful, to have Nick write such a amazing song for. I must have had confused look on my face, because Nick just chuckled slightly. I tilted my head even more confused.

"Selena, I'm talking about you." My eyes got wide, me? How could it be me? Of all people.

"Me?" I said hardly making just that one word out.

"Yes you! Selena you are so beautiful, and you don't even know it. Your amazing, and I think I love you. I know it sounds crazy I mean we hardly know each other, but I know theres just something about you that makes me go insane. I cant stop thinking about you I just want to be with you all the time." He stopped and let go of my hands, ran his fingers through his hair and just look away with a stupid smile on his face. "I'm sorry I'm stupid I shouldn't have said anything." He started to get off the bench. I knew where he was coming from, because I loved him too. I just don't know how to say it. Its scary to think that I could love this boy I just meet but its true I love Nick.

"Stop!" I said taking his hand he sat back down. " I love you too." His eyes shined when he opened his mouth into a big smile.

"Really"

"Yes, I love you. And I feel the same as you. I know what your talking about and it is crazy and so unreal, but it is, its real." Nick's face got close to mine, my eyes closed. And his warm lips touched mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss, I didn't let go of his neck. We just sat there looking into each others eyes.

After a wile of just talking to Nick we headed back to Demi and Joe. Demi was on the swing and Joe was pushing her looking annoyed.

"Is it my turn yet!?" Joe asked sounding like a three year old.

"Shut up Joe don't be such a baby." Demi yelled back, Joe just made a grunting sounds. Demi jumped off the swing when she saw us walking back. "Hey guys, gosh you were gone forever!" She said.

"Time to eat?" Joe asked Nick.

"Sure"

"Eat?" I asked not knowing anything about it. Nick just grabbed my hand heading for the car. When we got there Nick pulled out a picnic basket.

"Hungry?" he asked holding it up.

"Yeah." we walked back to the lake and found a pretty spot under a huge tree. Joe set up the blanket. And we all sat down.

"So how do you like it here Selena." Demi asked me pulling out her sandwich and handing me mine.

"Thanks. I love it, even tho it is much more different then Texas."

"Texas?! No way, I'm from Texas too!" Demi said almost spitting out the bit she just took. I laughed.

"Yeah, born and raised. But now I live with my brother were in L.A."

"Yeah, my mom and sisters moved here not to long ago."

"Then she met me and just had to have me." Joe said putting his arm around Demi.

"Shut your big mouth, your the one who wouldn't let me leave till I said yes." Every one laughed but Joe.

"Yeah but deep inside you know you wanted me, every one wants a piece of Danger." Joe said kissing Demi's cheek.

"Hey Demi want to come over, after this?" I asked hopeful it would be a yes.

"Yeah that would be awesome. You guys think you can take me to get my stuff and drop me off at Selena's?" She asked Joe with puppy dog eyes.

"Why of course my love." He said kissing Demi, She giggled.

"I'm sure Thomas wont mined." I said. We packed everything up and was on are way home.

"I had a really good time, thanks." I said to Nick.

"Any time." She said smiling and kissed me quick. We got to my house after Demi got everything she needed. She said good bye to Joe and They kissed,but she stayed in the car. Nick got out and opened the door for me took my hand and walked me to my door.

"So I guess I will call you tomorrow?" Nick asked his hands on my waist.

"Yeah, I wanna see you again as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, me too. I will see what I can do." I laughed.

"Okay good." I put my arms on his shoulders, and he kissed me but this time long. I felt like falling right there. Nick just made me breathless and it was amazing. He left and Demi came out. We went in side. I took a look around and saw Thomas on the couch with his guitar.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind but Demi is going to stay the night. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah that great! Hi Demi. I'm Thomas nice to meet you." He said with a big welcoming smile on his face.

"Hi!" She said waving. We went up to my room. And Demi set her stuff down and we sat on my bed.

"Okay your brother is hot!" She said laying down. I laughed, I knew he was cute but I just couldn't see his like that I mean he was my big brother, gross.

"He is!" she yawned. It was pretty late when we got home. I was happy Thomas didn't yell at me or anything. So her and I changed into are pj's. And I turned on some music.

"No way! I love Paramore!"She said starting to dance.

"I love them, last month I saw them live it was awesome!"

"I wish I did. Thats like my dream." we both fell on the bed. And went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the next chapter! i hope you guys like it. I can't wait to put the next one out even tho i haven't even started on it, its gonna be fun to right. :)**

I woke up, Demi was next to me still asleep. I looked at the clock and it was eleven. I shook Demis body.

"Demi!" I whispered. She flipped to her back and rubbed her eyes.

"Selena." She whispered back. I just laughed and pushed her off the bed she fell in one loud thump.

"Ow!" her voice sounded distant due to her face on the floor. "What was that for!?" She asked, her head coming up on the bed. I thought about a good was to say 'it just looked fun'.

"Ugh, its a good way to wake someone up." I said with a serious face.

"Oh.. Okay." she got back up on the bed. We both went down to get some breakfast.

"Hungry?" Thomas said making pancakes.

"Yes." Demi and I both said at once.

"Okay pancakes it is. So did you girls sleep good, I'm so happy you came Demi." Thomas was sure to charm Demi with the smile he added on to that. She had a gazed look on her face.

"Very good, and I am too." Demi said, it looked like she was about to faint. I held back the laughter. Thomas just kept on with the cooking, not knowing how amazing Demi thought he looked.

We ate breakfast and Demi called Joe to pick her up. We promised each other we would go to the mall to get some new clothes. And Demi went to get her stuff and left. I sat in my room and started reading a good book, when my phone rang. It was Nick.

"Hello Beautiful." Nicks voice on the other line, I blushed.

"Hey Nick." I said smiling.

"Do you feel like going on a walk with me?"

"Sure, sounds fun."

"Okay I will be there in ten minutes, good for you?" He asked

"Yeah, see you then. Bye."

"Bye." He said in his cute voice. I hung up the phone and ran to my closet, and took the first tee shirt I could get my hands on. I did my hair and make up as quick as possible and before I knew it ten minutes hand gone by. I told Thomas I was going on a walk. Perfect timing the door bell rang. I ran to the boor took a deep breath and opened it. Nick was standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Hey" I said, taking the step out the house.

"How are you on this beautiful day." He said a little to dramatically, I just laughed.

"Good, me and Demi have a great time we really hit it off. She is so much fun and we have a lot in common just like you said. Thanks for introducing us."

"I knew you guys would. Want some ice cream?" Nick asked. I wasn't hungry or anything but I can never turn down ice cream.

"Yes!" I answered back with a big smile on my face. There was a ice cream shop not to far away, so we walked there. We got are ice creams and sat at one of the little tables out side of the small shop. Once we finished the last bits of are cones we started walking back home. Our hands brushed a couple of times before he took mine into his. besides the slight stickieness it was great.

"Want to go back to my house, I would love it if you meet my family?" He said, I was shocked and horrified at the same time. My knees started to shake, and I could barely hold my self up.

"Like, meet your mom and dad?"

"Well yeah that does fall under the idea of family." He could tell how scared I was, my hand squeezed his. "Selena," he faced me and we stopped walking. "They will love you your a amazing girl who wouldn't love you?" he smiled and I felt safe.

"I hope so." I said putting my arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. We got to my house.

"Okay I will give you time to get ready, I will come get you in a hour to have dinner with my whole family. Trust me, it will be great don't worry" I still had a scared look on my face, but felt better when I felt his lips on mine.

"See you soon." He left and I went in side to see Thomas and four other guys that looked around the same age as him. One I knew, Drew was there sitting down. And another one I think I knew I haven't meet him before but I knew I seen him some where. Maybe a movie or something, Spy Kids I think. And two other ones, one have long bark blond hair and a hat on. The other had short black hair with a sweater.

"Hey Sel, this is the band." He said looking up from his guitar. "Bobby, the spy kid." I knew I saw him somewhere. "Jayk and David." he pointed to the blond and then the other one. " and Drew but you know him." They all waved and gave a hi I answered back.

"Thomas, Nick wanted me to go over to his house for dinner is that okay?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure, just remember not to late be home by ten."

"Okay thanks!" I said running up to my room to find something nice to wear. I looked at almost everything in my closet to find my one of my favorite dresses I owned. I didn't wear dresses a lot but I did have some for when I needed it. This one was better then all my other ones, it was black and white zebra print just above my knees and flows when I walk. It was perfect. I finished getting ready I curled my hair right right, and wore it in a side messy bun. Right when I look one step down the stairs I saw Thomas' head spin to look at me.

"Oh my gosh, Selena you look beautiful." he stood up and walked over to me.

"Really? Thanks" I said looking down at the dress.

"Yeah! All that just for dinner?"

"Well yeah, I'm meeting his family I want to look nice."

"Wow his parents? That's a big step."

"Yeah. Were not going to fast or anything I just thought it would be nice, they do live next door."

"Okay well have fun." He said looking kind of scared of me going to fast with Nick I'm guessing. Just then there was a knock at the door I ran to go get it trying not to fall in my heels, heels were kind of knew to me. I opened it, and when Nick saw me his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"Is it to much?" I said nervous. He looked great to he had a white dress shirt and a dressy jacket on, it made him look so mature even tho he acted like it already.

"No you look, beautiful." His jaw closed to a smile. I stepped out and closed the door.

"Nick, I"m so scared" I said as we started to walk next door.

"Like I said don't worry they will love you. Just chill out everything will be okay." he got to his front door and he turned so that he was facing me.

"Just before we go in remember your amazing okay? You never have to worry about anything when your with me." I nodded. Nicks hand came up to brush my cheek then went through my hair, and his face moved close to mine his head resting on mine. Then he kissed me quick, even tho it felt like forever and I loved it. Then we opened are eyes he gave me a big smile, and opened the door.

**Review!**

**and with the whole Spy Kid thing, they always make fun of Bobby because he was on Spy Kids 3D its pretty funny seeing him when i watched it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait i have been super busy, and i have had writers block and it sucks. So if you guys have any good ideas please tell me in review or a message that would be awesome. :)**

We walked threw the front door and walked into a front room, it was all white with candles everywhere and all were lit. Nick took my by hand to the kitchen, and there was his mother and father cooking. Nick put his arm around me and made a grunting noise that made his parents heads turn.

"Mom, Dad. This is Selena." Nick said with a smile looking down at me, His mom made a big smile on her face. She walked up to us, her dark brown curls bouncing I saw where Nick got his hair. She pulled me into a hug and pulled me out to look at me.

"Oh my Nick, she is even more beautiful then you said." She said glancing at Nick, I laughed a little embarrassed. I looked at Nick is face turning red running his fingers through his hair looking shyly down at the floor. When he looked back up he gave his mom a why-did-you-have-to-say-that kind of look. "Oh right, sorry I wasn't suppose to say." she said looking back at me, then letting go of her hands that were on my shoulders. "Nick why don't you call your brothers, and we can start serving dinner."

"Okay." Nick said dragging his feet half way upstairs. "Joe, Kevin, Frankie!" He yelled, the three other brothers ran down the stairs, to the kitchen where Nick went back to standing next to me.

"Okay, time to eat!" Mrs. Jonas said with a big smile on her face. The house seamed so welcoming and.. homey.. We went into the big dinning room, with a long table and a fire going. The room filled with the scents on the food. We all sat at the long wood table, and fixed are plates.

"This food is amazing, Mrs. Jonas." I said taking another bit.

"Thank you Selena, its Nicks favorite.. So you live with your brother?" She asked.

"Yes, I just moved in with him not to long ago."

"How do you like it here?"

"I love it, its very beautiful. Living with Thomas is amazing too, I have been happy here."

"So do your parents live far from here?" She asked, i put down my fork slowly trying to swallow. The rest of the table looked at me, thinking I was going to be sick or something I felt like it. I didn't want to just not answer the question, but I couldn't not in front of _all _Nicks family.

"Mom!" Nick said giving her a look, like you shouldn't have said that.

"No its fine." I said. "Can you just excuse my for a moment." I said, she nodded I got up and started walking to the front door. I heard Nick saying something that I couldn't make out, he sounded mad and worried. Then I heard his foot steps running to me as I opened the door and walked out side.

"I'm sorry." Nick said behind me.

"Its okay. I just needed some air." I said my voice shaky.

"You don't have to tell her." He said taking my hand, pulling me to him.

"I will some time." I said looking in his eyes.

"Well that doesn't have to be now, it could be never if thats what you want."

"No I will tell her just not tonight." I said putting my head to his shoulder.

"Okay, but will you come back?" He asked bushing my cheeks with his thumbs. I nodded my head, then putting back to his shoulder. He took my hand and lead me inside, to the table. He gave his mom a look and she knew not to bring it up again. The rest of dinner everyone was laughing and enjoying my company, as I was enjoying theres. There were so funny and just fun to be around. Nicks youngest brother was adorable, and was going to be a chick magnet like his brother Joe. Kevin seemed very caring to ever one, like he was the other father. After dinner Nick walked me home.

"Thanks for coming, it meant a lot of me." Nick said at my door step.

"I have fun, your family's amazing." I said a little envious, of the fact that he had such a big happy family. I had Thomas, but it didn't feel enough. Back with my mom it was just me and her but it always felt like enough. Like we had this big family, like the house was never empty. Kind of like Nicks house, with his big family. Thats way I felt so happy there with all the people. Nick gave me a long kiss then left back to the loud full home. As I walked into my quiet almost empty house. I walked up to my room and took down my hair and got into my favorite pair of plaid pajama pants.

I must have fell asleep, because I woke up to a tap on my window. I looked at my big window that was on the other side of the big room. I saw something hit it, I got up to see what it was. I looked out and saw nothing, I opened it up and looked down. Then I little pebble hit my head, and I saw Nick standing there in a white undershirt and blue pajama pants. He had a big smile on his face, and laughed at his good aim.

"Sorry!" He half whispered and half yelled, so I could hear from the second floor of my window.

"Nick! What are you doing here?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief.

"Will you take a walk with me?" He asked, I looked at the time it was a little after midnight. Then I looked at the door and knew I couldn't go through the front door Thomas' room was down stairs and he would hear it.

"How?" I asked looking down at the ground, were I wished I could be. Nick had a confused look then he put out his arms.

"Jump." He said, my eyes got really big and surprised. "I will catch you."

"Okay." I knew he would, I took and deep breath and had to problem jumping threw the window hoping I would land safe and sound in his arms. As I hoped I fell into his arms, as we both fell to the ground laughing as quiet as possible.

"Are you okay?" I asked threw my whispered laugh.

"Yeah, if you are." He said under me. I nodded touching his face gentility with my finger tips, pushing my lips into his. " I should get off know, shouldn't I?" I asked pulling away from the kiss.

"Not yet." He pulled my face back, along with my lips.

Finally after all the silent kissing we got off the grass and started are walk, to only Nick knows where. Sure I could ask him, but maybe I would like a surprise. We ended up at the park, where are first date was held. He went to that lake and put are feet in. My head laying on his shoulder and his arm around me. The moon's dim glow hit the lake just right. There was a glow on Nicks face, that I couldn't keep my eyes off of.

"I forgot to tell you something." He said, i put my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to say.. That I love you Selena." Nick said his face so close to mine I could feel his warm breath, and his hand gripping my hair.

"I love you too." I said, and everything else was silent. There was no lake, no water running. No animals running up the trees. Just the sound of are breathing, and heart beats.

**I know its short, but like i said writers block.**

**Please review, i hope i can get my self out of the block and get some good ideas.**

**Oh and check out my other story 'Tell Me We Blong Together', im working on another chapter for that too. :)**

**Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry for the VERY long wait. I wonder if anyone even reads this anymore, but if you do i love you!. I really just felt like writing again. So for the heck of it heres another chapter. I hope you like it :)

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my bed, and not having a memory of how I got there. I turned to see Nick lying next to me, and I screamed a little I didn't know he was there. I closed my mouth with both hand as soon as I seen him sleeping peacefully he breathing steady and slow. I didn't want to wake him, but I didn't want Thomas to know he was _in_ my bed. I got up as slow and quiet as I possibly could. I went to the bath room casually to go brush my teeth, but mostly to see if Thomas' door was open. It was closed, that means he was most likely asleep or out. He never really closed his door when he was home; I never really thought much into that but it was true. I didn't even look to see what time it was, but as soon as I got into the bathroom I saw it was nine in the morning. It wasn't too early so Thomas was probably on a morning jog, he was athletic like that. Always doing something that involves a lot of energy, I guess that's why he was so fit and healthy.

After I brushed my teeth and knew it was safe I went to my room to check up on Nick. He had just got up and had his feet off the side of my bed. It's kind of felt nice to think that Nick slept in my bed with me last night, and nothing went on. It was really nice; Nick wasn't like other guys just like I knew. Other guys would have wanted to do more than just lay there and sleep, but no not Nick.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Nick said rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and giving a little yawn.

"Good morning." I said with a smile on my face, I could stop looking at Nick. He was so cute in the morning. "Um, if you want I have another tooth brush."

"No I should really be leaving; I don't want you to get in trouble." He said looking for something, maybe his shoes.

"Cost is clear; Thomas is on his morning jog so we got the house for about another couple hours. I think he has band practice today anyways. I think you're the one that's going to be in trouble." I stood in the door way.

"Nahh, both of them are working today the guys will cover for me. I think I will be okay, I rather stay here anyway." He got up and walked past me to the bath room, I just laughed. Nick was so care free I loved it. He brushed his teeth and came back; I was lying back down in bed. He jumped into the bed right next to be and put his arm around my waist was he lied down.

"Just one question." I said turning to face him. "What's that?" He asked. "How did I end up here, the last thing I remember we were at the park?" I asked confused.

"Well you fell asleep, so I brought you here. It wasn't easy; I had to find my way into the house I couldn't bring to through the window again. So I found the extra key under the mat. And then you were here, I just thought I would stay for a while then leave, but I fell asleep too." He said staring into nowhere.

"You carried me all the way here?" I asked surprised.

"Of course, I wasn't going to let you stay there all night. What kind of guy would that make me? He said, not looking for an answer for the question. I thought about that as we were lying, going through it in my head. How romantic. "You want breakfast?" I asked getting up and putting my slippers on.

"Sure why not" Nick said getting up. We went down stairs to the kitchen; I got out a box of Trix cereal. "What no bacon and eggs?" He said joking around.

"I can't cook." I said smiling getting out the milk, Nick stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Making you the proper breakfast." He said pushing me away from the refrigerator. "Okay Chef Nickolas, whatever you say." I sat at the breakfast table watching him pull out a bunch of stuff and start to cook. I just thought of how happy Nick made me, how he made me forget about everything else. He was the only person that made me forget. Like there was nothing missing in my life, he filled that role. Anything that went wrong in my life, for that moment in time we were together in my mind everything was right. He made me feel so. Alive.

He finished cooking and sat down, putting a plate in front of me. "Dang you go all out don't you?" I asked looking at the big plate filled with eggs bacon and toast. He just smiled not answering my question, not that I really wanted an answer. "Thank you." I said begging to eat. While at the table we talked but about nothing important or anything just normal small talk. He wasn't brought up about the other night, about dinner with his family or anything. In a way I wanted to talk about it, just to get it out. For him not to be scared talking about it with me. Nick is just too good of a guy; it kind of scared me how amazing he is to me. I know I don't deserve it, I'm a mess. He is put together knows everything he wants and he goes for it. I don't understand how he could want be of all the people in the world. Why me?

_I know kind of short and everything but i didn't know where to go with it,_

_It would be awesome if you have any ideas you would like to share with me i would love to hear them :)._

_Anyways till then bye and thanks for reading i hope you liked it review!! :D_

_-Lexy 3_


End file.
